School Of Magic
by The Lovely Frosted Dragoness
Summary: The Noah go to Hogwarts to search for Innocence pieces only to be pulled into a war that's not their own. A side story for Wonderful Days. Takes place During the 4th year of Harry Potter. Rated for Devito's language, violence, Road's Sadistic tendencies and Tyki's 'Black' side.
1. The Noah go to Hogwarts

Frost: Konichiwa! I'm going off on a tanget to do a special for all those loyal people that gave _Wonderful Days_ over one hundred followers.

Allen: Almost Eighty favorites.

Tyki: And 41 extremely positive reviews.

Allen: But that's good. At least no one's down right rejecting it and giving rotten words.

Tyki: True. Frost doesn't own anything.

Allen: Except the plot~!

Frost: *Pushes everyone away* Allons-y!

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-Attacks/Spells/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books &amp; song titles

* * *

Chapter one-The Noah go to Hogwarts

Allen and Tyki had taken to sitting close to each other since things between them got serious. The Earl, or Adam, sat at the head of the table. All the family was present. Allen finished her large meal. They all looked at the Earl.

"So, daddy. Got any plans?" Allen asked.

"You will all be joining a school called Hogwarts to look for innocence~." He answered.

"Cool! Better then doing nothing!" Devito said.

"Better than nothing! Hiii!" Jasdero copied.

Allen threw something at the twins. "Shush. How is this going to work?"

"You all will be posing as students from a school for uncommon magical traits~." The Earl told them.

"When do we start?" Allen asked.

"Now~. I've already opened an ark door and will arrive after~. There is a tournament going on and everyone will be able to join but only one will be picked~." The Earl said.

They all nodded. Allen fixed her clothes and hair. They all stand up. Tyki gives the younger a quick kiss, making her blush brightly. The adults 'awww'ed at the display. The Earl didn't use his disguise. Outside of the Ark, students from the three schools murmured about the fourth school joining the tri-wizard. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked among themselves. The chatter ceased when a large, black gate rose from the ground. The first, which everyone presumed was the headmaster, stepped out from the gate followed by the various aged students. The one that attracted the most attention was the white-haired girl behind the man with short, wavy hair. Allen ignored the talking unless it was Neah, Road or Tyki. They all filed in. Adam turned to them.

"You'll have to show off a bit to convince them that you've got magic. I'm sure you all can come up with something~."

"I've got ideas. Tyki, you go in first with your Tease, followed by Road with Lero and her candles. Jasdevi, when you guys get to Road and Tyki, use your guns…" A few minutes later, Allen got to herself. "... And finally, I'll come in, Crown Clown activated. I'll be in the Rafters."

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves. Allen went up to the rafters of the great hall. The group's performance turned out like it had in her head when it came to her turn. She jumped down, Crown Clown wrapped around her body, and landed gracefully and held out a hand, letting one of the purple-black butterflies land. All they could hear was clapping throughout the hall. Crown Clown deactivated and they all went to the quietest part of the great hall. Allen sat next to Tyki and the pair held hands. The feast started and the Noah treated it like a family dinner. When the Twins started throwing food at each other, Allen stood up and glared at the pair. Both stopped, knowing the results of getting on the youngest's nerves. Allen sat back down with a smile and went back to eating. None of the others didn't know what to think about the group. Harry tapped on Allen's shoulder. Said girl looked back.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt someone. So what do you want?" Allen asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. Ask a couple of questions. To get to know you and the rest of your classmates." Harry asked.

"Oh. Guys? What do you think?" Allen asked her family.

"I could care less." Tyki told her.

"He's kinda cute~." Road said.

"Road." Allen started.

"But I don't mind." Road added.

The rest agreed and Harry, along with his two friends joined the Noah family.

"How come you dye you're hair white?" Ron asked.

"It's naturally white. It happened a while ago."

"Who're your parents? Where were you born?" Hermione asked.

"I was abandoned at birth because my left arm. I grew up on the streets before going to a circus. At the Circus, life wasn't much better. I didn't have a name but people called me Red in the passed. I was often treated like dirt and beat up by Cosimo, a drunk clown that liked to take his anger or displeasure of something out on me or a dog that was with a man named Mana Walker. He eventually gave me my current name. Mana Adopted me and for three years, He and I traveled all over. Mana was a traveling entertainer. He taught me what it was like to have the love of a parental figure. But that time was short lived. Three years after Mana adopted me, There was an accident and he died. That same day I was found and taken in by my current family." Allen told the trio her story.

By the end, Some of the Noah had tears streaming down their faces. Harry couldn't believe it. He thought he had it hard.

_"She's had it even harder than I did. She had no one before..." _Harry thought.

"If I had been there, those stupid people would've paid for treating you so bad." Road said, hugging the younger.

"Anyways. Anything else you wanted to ask?" Allen asked Harry.

"What was that covering you before, during that preformence?" Harry asked ceriously.

"You know we all," Allen gestured to her and the rest of the Noahs. "Are from Ark's school for Uncommon Magical Traits, Right?"

Harry nodded.

"That is one of mine." Allen stated simply.

The Feast came to a close, the food disappearing. Allen cried, still hungry. The next few days where uneventful until the night when the Champions would be named. All of the Noah had placed their names in, earning jawdropped expressions from those watching. The current champians where Viktor Krum from Drumbstring, Fleur Delacour from Beaux Batons and Cedric Digory from Hogwarts. As the Flame turned red and spouted a peice of paper that Hogwarts Headmaster caught.

"Harry Potter?" The old headmaster called.

Recieving no answer, he called again and a rather timid Harry walked towards the old man. As Harry left, the flame turned red and spouted, hopefully, the last piece of paper.

"The Champion for Ark's School of Uncommon Magical Traits, Allen Walker!" The old man called.

Allen covered her mouth to keep from spewing food everywhere. The Whitette stood up, obviously scared out of her wits and shy, not liking all the attention. She hurried in the direction she was given.


	2. Poker with a teacher

_Frost: Konnichiwa! Second chapter of _School of magic_! I'm having fun with this one already._

_Road: Lots of reviews for this one. Have fun._

_Frost: Oh no you don't, Road. You'll be answering one too._

_Road: Fine. To KillerAkuma(I like that name): Frost would say thanks herself but she says I had to answer one review._

_Allen: to Neko Gina. Yes. I'm a girl. This is a side story for _Wonderful Days_, also by Frost__. Read that if you're confused, miss Neko Gina._

_Tyki: To dcdc123: That story is unraveling quite nicely if I do say so myself. Frost is grateful for you support via reviews and/or favorits/follows._

_Frost: To leafpool5. This has been in my head for a few days so i thought why not. D Gray-Man doesn't have alot of crossovers anyways._

_Tyki: Frost does not own anything besides the plot._

_Road: On to the chapter!_

* * *

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-Attacks/Spells/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books &amp; song titles

* * *

Chapter 2-Poker with a teacher

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

Allen tried to keep herself from freaking out, sitting in the fetal position with Crown Clown wrapped around her as a source of comfort and Neah talking to her. Harry and Cedric looked at her sadly. As Adam and Hogwart's headmaster, Dumbledore, Allen perked up, smiling at the sight of her father-figure. Adam went to her side.

"Are you alright, Little Allen-pon~?" Adam asked softly.

"A little nervous but nothing a walk can't calm." Allen lied.

Adam smiled at her before hugging her. Allen hugged back. Everyone watched, all(except Dumbledore) had disbelieving looks either on their faces or in the eyes. Allen looked at them as Adam let her go.

"What? He's my dad." Allen deadpanned.

They all continued to stare. Allen slapped her forehead. Dumbledore cleared his throat and explained how the tournament would work. They all payed close attention, sucking in the information. Allen was eating ice cream and cookies. Once Dumbledore finished instructing them, the champions went their separate ways. Allen walked with Tyki, Telling him about the Tri-wizard and the tasks. Tyki listened, holding Allen's hand.

"This is going to be really scary. These task are dangerous and worse case scenario, life threatening!" Allen told him.

"I won't let anything harm you." Tyki told her then pecked her on the lips.

Allen smiled at the older. They laughed and joked for the remainder of the night. By the time they got around to sleeping, Allen was too tired to walk to her room so Tyki let her sleep in his room. When morning rolled around, the sleeping pair were woken up by Road. Both got up reluctantly. Road dragged Tyki away to talk to him while a still half asleep Allen made her way back to her room to get ready for the day. The whitette decided on one of the lolita styled dresses Road got her. She put it on along with the usual gloves and boots. She walks out of her room and then leaves the ark to go to breakfast, knowing that no meals would be in the Ark for the time being. Allen walked into the hall were the students gathered and, spotting Jasdevi and the others, she sat down and gave a soft 'good morning'. Tyki and Road joined a bit later. Tyki's face was flushed a bit. Allen piled her plate as the food appeared then proceed to eat in her usual manner. Most everyone watched as the girl ate twice her weight in food before using a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Still as mannered as always I see." Tyki said.

"Mana refused to not teach me manners. He wouldn't let it slip." Allen said with a slightly sad smile.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you. Are you ready for today?" Tyki asked.

Allen nodded. "Apparently we'll be joining some of the classes."

"Really?" Wisely asked.

"As far as I know, but then again, I could be wrong. Have to ask when I can."

Allen's gaze wandered about the room. Everyone else talked among themselves. Allen sighed. She was really bored and the day had barely started. Once classes started, she found herself in potions with no one else. The greasy haired professor had a permanent scowl etched on his face.

_"Of all teachers, why this guy? Why do we even need to be _in_ classes? I thought we were only here for that tournament."_

**"I guess Adam wanted you to learn a bit of this world since you'll be here awhile. Also, since you're a part of the tournament."** Neah told her.

_"Oh. That makes-"_

"Ms. Walker. I suggest you pay attention or I will see to it you receive punishment." Snape said loudly.

"I do not mean to be rude, Professor Snape, but I have been paying attention. That is how I look at times. If you have any problems with my being here then I will gladly leave then _you_ can explain to my dad why i don't know any of this." Allen retorted.

The whole class stared at her like she had grown a second head. Snape hid his surprise well and continued to stare down the whitette.

"Or, we can have a game of Poker. If i win, you leave me alone for the rest of the year. If you win, I'll leave, never to return, without a word." Allen offered.

"After class." Snape said.

"Nope. It's either here and now or not at all." Allen said sternly.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and Allen smirked. Snape begrudgingly sat down and the whitette shuffled the deck that Tyki gave to her. She dealt them, placed the deck down then picked up the cards. The students watched. Allen took four cards and placed them face down before picking up the replacements. Snape replaced two. They laid out their hands.

"I win this hand, Professor~. Four of a kind beats two~." Allen chirped almost evilly.

The game ended up with Allen winning. The rest of the class continued without further interruption.

**"You are a scary girl sometimes, Dear Niece."** Neah said.

_"I know~." _Allen replied sweetly.

When the day came to an end and dinner came around. Allen was being bombarded by questions from a few of the Gryffindors.

"How did you do that?" One asked.

"It was hilarious! I had never seen Professor Snape so... Humiliated!" Another said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched Allen, felling slightly sorry for her. Although Ron thought the whole thing was great.

"It was a simple game of Poker. Nothing to it." Allen said, sounding annoyed.

"Go bother someone else." Road told the group.

They scurried off. Road held one of her sharp candles. The group heard snickers from nearby. Allen turned around and the others looked at the source.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"None of your business, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Excuse me, but didn't you mother teach you to answer when asked a question? Or are you as crude in manners as you look?" Tyki asked with a gentlemanly air about him.

"What i say is none of your business." Malfoy snapped.

Allen stood up and walked to the blond.

"You do _not _talk to my boyfriend like that." Allen said, her tone giving a clear warning.

"And if I do? Are you going to glare me to death?" Malfoy snickered.

"I'll let Road have at you, let her making every waking hour a living nightmare of the worst moments of your life." Allen threatened, her voice dripped with acid.

At the table, Road gave Malfoy one of her sadistic grins. The boy paled before hurrying off, his two henchman hot on his heels. Allen took her place at the table with her family.

"Thanks for that. Malfoy's always messing with us." Ron said. "And that was Brilliant."

"Thank you and your welcome. I don't like stuck up people." Allen said with a soft smile.


	3. Interview with one lying Rita Skeeter

Allen: Hi! Frost is busy so me, Neah, Tyki and Road'll be hosting most of this. So, road? Wanna answer the first?

Road: Of course, Allen-chan~. To lovestotoro: I can't kill malfoy, as much as i want to. Allen-chan and Melleniee might not like me killing him.

Allen: As long as Malfoy leaves my family alone, then no, you can't kill him.

Road: Still free reign~! *sadistic face*

Neah: So... To the chapter then?

Tyki: Frost owns nothing but the plot of this story. Now we can move on to the chapter.

Neah: Alright!

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-Attacks/Spells/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books &amp; song titles

* * *

Chapter 3: Interview with one lying Rita Skeeter

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

The champians were to be interviewed by a woman from the Daily Prophet. Allen's hair was situated to cover her left eye and the scar covered in heavy foundation that matched her pale skin. From the moment she met the woman, Allen disliked her. She soon found herself in a broom closet with said woman.

"So, How old are you?" the older asked.

"Fifteen." Allen answered truthfully.

"I thought you'd be older with hair like that. Is it natural?"

"My hair is not something you should be asking about. LAst I checked, my hair is not about the tournament." Allen said.

"Oh! Why do you believe you were chosen out of all your classmates?" Rita asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know why it picked me. Tyki or Road would've been a better choice." Allen replied honestly.

"Do you think you'll win?" Rita asked the next question, the quill scribbled furiously.

"Only time will tell. I mean, i don't mind losing, but i would like to win." Allen said, pulling her feet up on the chair.

"What about your parents? You're background? The place you were born?" Rita prodded.

"I don't know, better left unsaid, no clue." Allen answered.

Rita pursed her lips at Allen's brief answers.

"You come from Ark's School of Uncommon Magical Traits, correct? What do you learn there?" Rita pushed.

Allen sighed, loosing her patience with the woman.

"Right. We learn to use magic in different ways and channel them without a wand."Allen said snappishly. "Now, if we're done, i'll be going."

Allen stood up briefly and kicked the door open in an attempt to relieve irritation. The few people who saw were beyond shocked. Allen met up with the rest of her family. They talked among each other. The next day, everyone was chatting about the Daily Prophet.

"This is rubbish!" Hermione said angrily.

"May I see that?" Allen asked.

"It's all rubbish but sure." Hermione said and handed the whitette the paper.

Allen looked over it until the last interview.

"'The final champion of Ark's school for uncommon magical traits is Allen Walker, age fifteen. When asked about her past, she refused to say anything. This gives one the impression of the young Allen's questionable sanity. When asked why she thinks she was picked out of the others in her school, she simply answered "I was picked because I'm the the strongest out of us all. Especially Tyki and Road."' What the bloody hell?! I didn't say that!" Allen yelled angrily. "I said 'truthfully, I don't know why it picked me. Tyki or Road would've been better. 'When asked if she would win she answered w,it an sir of arogence and confidence. "Of course I'll win! None of them stand a ghost of a chance!" The interview was concluded with a question on her unusual hair color, she directly refused to answer and rudely left.'"

Allen angrily tore up the paper. Everyone stared at the whitette as she crumpled the pieces and proceeded to burn it. The Noah just watched their youngest member. Allen crossed her arms.

"I hate Rita Skeeter." Allen huffed.

"You aren't alone. She lied about Harry too." Hermione said.

"Now I really hate her."

**"I HOPE SHE BURNS IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF** **HELL!"** Neah yelled, unhappy at the lies about Allen.

Allen giggled at her uncle's overreaction.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, slightly peeved.

Allen looked at him before pulling him away and out of earshot of anyone.

"Promise to keep it a secret." Allen said.

_"Uncle Neah. I'm telling Harry about you." _Allen warned.

**"Alright."** Neah responded.

"I promise." Harry said.

"Okay. Would you believe me if I talked to my over protective uncle that's dead but yet he's in my head?" Allen questioned.

"Sure. I've seen worse and wierder. I can talk to snakes."

"And how do you talk to snakes?" Allen asked.

"Parseltounge." Harry informed.

"Do snakes have alot to say?" Allen asked again.

"Sometimes." Harry said. "Well, I did only talk to one at a zoo."

"Wow. must have been alot of crazy happenings here." Allen said, amazed.

"You could say that. There was the sorcerer's stone, basilisk, Tom Riddle, saving my godfather from having his soul sucked away. You would love my godfather and Buckbeak." Harry said.

"I trust you'd be right. I may not like alot of people, but there are some that are too bloody great to hate." Allen said.

"Shoujo." Tyki said from right behind Allen, half through the wall.

Allen jumped, turned and hit Tyki.

"Don't do that!" Allen huffed.

Tyki laughed and stepped all the way into the hall, not a sign of it happening. Allen pouted. Harry was shocked at seeing Tyki step through

"Harry and I were talking about stuff." Allen said.

"I heard most of it but it's safe with me. Shoujo here would go crazy if I said anything." Tyki said.

The three took their time walking back to their place at the Gryffindor table. They next discussed the absurdity of the article containing the interviews. Both were largly irritated at what was written.

"I know for a fact you didn't put your name in. The reaction of the goblet was alot more violent then the others which should be proof enough." Allen said, siding with Harry.

"Ron doesn't believe I didn't do it." Harry said dejectedly.

"Let him believe what he wants but he'll feel terrible when he realizes how wrong he is." Allen said loud enough for the red head to hear.

"And you're sanity isn't questionable. And you have rights to not blab about your past." Harry said.

"So do you." Allen said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Allen." Harry said.

She just nodded and petted Lulu Bell who had taken her place on Allen's lap again. As the first class started, the group split to their classes.


	4. Oh shit, there's dragons!

Frost: *crying in shame*

Allen: Oh gosh! Frost is soooo sorry it took over 115 days to get this out! Please forgive her!

Road: Now we look at your precious reviews and hope it cheers her up. To dcdc123: Lucky it was just a joke. We're aren't THAT bad.

Allen: To KillerAkuma-

Road: I still adore that name~.

Allen: Road! Anyways, Frost is very appreciative to hear you are enjoying the story so much, KillerAkuma.

Tyki: To leafpool5: Oh, I have plans for that lying witch... So does the Earl and Road.

Road: You can count on that~!

Allen: To lovestotoro: I can't agree more. Rita peeved me.

Frost: Thanks guys. Last but not least, to Vangran: No you don't. As always, Thank you for all of your support. You guys keep me going.

* * *

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-Attacks/Spells/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books &amp; song titles

* * *

Chapter : Oh shit, it's DRAGONS!

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

It had been a few weeks since the champions were picked. Road was missing from her place at the Gryffindor table. None of the Noah payed any mind as it wasn't unusual. Jasdevi was messing with each other, Allen was looking through Road's school work and occasionally put down the answer, Lulu Bell was curled up in Allen's lap as a cat. Tyki was shuffling cards, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Road sat down smiling contently.

"Ohiyo Allen-chan~!" Road greeted. "Arigato~! you're the best sister ever~!"

"Sure, sure." Allen muttered, too concentrated to say anything else.

As the occupants' attention was called to the front of the hall, Allen gave Road back her homework and looked at Dumbledore. The second the whitette heard 'The first task begins soon' she paled slightly. The champions were called away. Harry caught up with Allen.

"I know what the first task has." Harry whispered urgently.

"What?" Allen asked, hoping it would be something like a musical challenge.

"Dragons!" The other champions gasped.

Allen gulps. "That sounds bad..."

Shortly after the champions were in their uniforms. Allen's consisted of a white and black uniform with red writing. She wasn't aloud to wear her gloves so her left hand was on display for everyone else, making her self-conscious and paranoid. She brightened up as Tyki showed up, and Harry when Hermione followed behind. Allen tackled the older Noah and pecked him on the lips. There was a flash, causing Allen and Harry to turn. There stood the writer for the Daily Prophet. Allen scowled, Harry and Hermione looked horrified, Tyki looked utterly annoyed. She rambled on. Allen huffed and looked back at Tyki.

"Looks like this first 'task' is going to be a pain and awfully dangerous. There's dragons." Allen said.

"Nothing will come near hurting you-" Tyki started.

"You won't be able to help, Tyki." Allen interrupted. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve though."

Tyki sighed irritably but listened. Allen smiled and hugged Tyki. Hermione and Tyki got ushered out and the challenge.

"Oh, why couldn't it have been something musical..." Allen muttered.

"I don't know. It's unnerving, knowing we're going to be face to face with a giant reptile that flies and breaths fire." Harry admitted.

"Suppose I better get working on my nerves." Allen said and sat down, withdrawing into her mind.

**"Hm, this will be a tough one. Do you want me to take over for this one?" **Neah asked, standing next to Allen.

_"If I need help, you and Crown Clown will be the first to know." _Allen chuckled.

Neah pouted ever so slightly.

**"I wanna have fun too..."** Neah muttered.

_"I know, Uncle. But we can't let anyone find out about you. Who knows what'll happen if they do." _Allen told him.

**"You're right, Dear Niece. I will only take over when you are in absolute danger."** Neah promised.

The last cannon fire sounded and Allen groaned, standing up and leaving the tent.

_"Should I use my Noah abilities, uncle?"_ Allen asks.

Neah was silent for a moment.

**"Nah. Stick with Crown Clown."** Neah said.

Allen called on Crown Clown as she walked into the arena to find a large white dragon. Ironic.

_"Clown Belt!"_ Allen spoke.

White tendrils spread from her cape and lifted her into the air just at the right moment, a river of fire flowed below. Allen launches herself at the dragon, the silver mask now resting over her eyes. The whitette grabbed for the egg only to get knocked away by the dragon. Some of the audience gasped. Adam and the Noah watched with some worry but also with pride. The next several attempts ended the same way. Allen skid to a stop before glancing at the dragon, eyes flashing gold for a second as she charged again, using _Clown Belt_ to grab the gold egg. Allen held it up with pride. Every one cheered. As soon as she left the arena, Cederic and Harry cheered while the Noahs ran to their youngest member. Tyki picked Allen up, spun her and kissed her.

"You were amazing, Allen!" Tyki cheered.

"Allen-chan, you are brilliant~!" Road said happily.

"It wasn't that impressive..." Allen muttered, blushing from the compliments.

"You were great out there, Allen!" Harry added. The celebration continued far into the night. When the whitette decided to go to bed, she examined the golden egg before placing it on her dresser.

"I can figure it out later. Anyways, good night, uncle Neah." Allen yawned, laying down and closing her eyes.

**_"Allen certainly handled herself quite well against that dragon."_** Crown Clown spoke.

**"I didn't expect less. Ironic though. The dragon was as white as her hair." **Neah chuckled.

**_"It was hugely ironic."_** Crown Clown agreed. **_"Although the challenges will only get harder and harder from now on."_**

**"Yeah. But my Dear Niece can handle herself. She proved it today."** Neah said calmly.

**_"You're right, Neah. She is certainly a strong girl with a big heart."_** Crown Clown said softly. **_"We'll just have to watch her grow even more from this new experience." _**

Neah nodded and both go silent as Allen drifted further into dreamland.


End file.
